1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming method using a thermal transfer printing sheet. The printing sheet is capable of fabricating a product having a protruded surface formed by a thermal conduction difference of each portion. A partial deposition thermal transfer printing sheet is printed on a surface of a base material of a plastic substrate, or a gold or silver thin film is partially printed on a plastic substrate by an engraving roller, and then the printed surface is heated to a certain temperature, so that the surface is divided into a heat blocked portion and a heat absorbed portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in a process line that fabricates picture frames or building interior materials using a transfer printing film, a thermal transfer printing sheet is printed on a corresponding object in the conventional art, and heat is applied to the surface. Thereafter, a n engraving roll on which a desired pattern is carved is pressurized for a certain period, so that a protruded pattern is implemented on a surface of an object in the same shape as the pattern engraved on the engraving roll.
However, in a method in which a protruded pattern is formed on a printed surface using an engraving roll after a thermal transfer printing is performed, an engraving roll having a corresponding engraved pattern is additionally fabricated based on a size and pattern of a base material on which a pattern is formed. The fabrication cost of a patterned product is increased.
In addition, in the product which has a protruded pattern effect using an engraving roll, the pattern is divided into a protruded portion and a depressed portion, so that a boundary therebetween is not clear. In addition, a finished product fabricated using an engraving roll has a simple pattern in a protruded surface due to a limited shape of an engraving roll by which a certain pattern is formed, and it is impossible to implement various natural patterns in a protruded surface. Therefore, in a conventional pattern forming method using an engraving roll, there is a limit for forming various patterns.